


Eyes on you

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: They're always watching.





	Eyes on you

Russia shoves his hands further into his coat pockets, pulls his shoulders in against the harsh winter cold.

He traverses by the river’s edge, follows its vital stream up Moscow’s heart, passes the Kremlin with a watchful eye. The cameras are blinking, forever flickered on.

He pulls his scarf tighter.


End file.
